


He Too Is Alexander

by witchofobscenity



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, That's it, they're cute and gay and have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofobscenity/pseuds/witchofobscenity
Summary: An exploration into the intimacies of the relationship between Waver and Iskandar.





	He Too Is Alexander

**Author's Note:**

> If you came here because you enjoyed my other Fate fics, I'm sorry because this is just really cute and fluffy. Still smut, don't worry, but not the kind of smut my last two fics were. (Though if you did like those, I have another in the works.)
> 
> Also, I actually thought about this title a lot. It comes from a quote Alexander the Great was supposed to have said about Hephaestion when someone mistook him for Alex. It's all about how the relationships between Alex and Hephaestion and Alex and Waver are similar. They're equals but also like two sides of the same coin? It's just real gay, folks. Real gay.

Waver wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he first summoned Iskandar but it wasn’t this.

 

He told himself that having a Servant would be like, well, having a servant. He could give whatever order he wanted and the man would follow it without question. As Master, he would be in total control. He could even believe it, until he actually met Rider. That was when his plan started to fall apart. 

 

Rider was an intimidating man. Waver knew that would be the case. He knew who Alexander the Great was and had done more intense research before performing the summoning ritual. Iskandar was a powerful king and conqueror, but more than that he was a truly amazing man. He could leave you breathless just with his words. 

 

However, Waver initially found Rider infuriating. He was loud and brash and refused to yield in absolutely anything. He wouldn’t let Waver pursue a strategy that he found to be lacking and also annoyed Waver constantly until he could have a pair of pants. Rider did everything in excess, with passion, living life to the fullest. 

 

What really surprised Waver, in the end, was that he  _ liked _ Rider. He enjoyed his long talks about life and love and philosophy and war. He enjoyed watching him play his ridiculous video games. He enjoyed, well… he just enjoyed him.

 

So when the experiments were done and the plans were made for the day, Waver often laid in bed, conversing with his Servant.

 

“I don’t understand how some people can be so closed off to new experiences,” Rider boomed. Waver considered warning him to keep quiet so as to not wake his “grandparents”, but let it slide for the moment. “There are so many new people and places and ideas out there, why should you decide that you are so much better than them that you cannot explore them?”

 

“Yeah, people can be pretty close minded, even now,” Waver mused. He peered over the side of the bed to see Rider sitting on the floor, leaning against his mattress. Rider looked invigorated.

 

“How do men expect me to conquer the world if I cannot see anyone different from me as my equal? It’s about respect. I do not want a nation of slaves. I want a nation of men who believe in me as their king and would follow me into war. Of course, they will never do that if I treat them like animals.”

 

“I can see why you were so successful,” Waver mentions. “You understand something most politicians don’t.”

 

Rider laughs. “You flatter me boy!” He turns around to grin at his Master. Waver feels his face going red and he isn’t quite sure why.

 

“You know,” Rider continued, “I had three beautiful wives and much of Macedonia thought them unworthy of their position at my side simply because they were Persian.”

 

“I’m sure there are still people today who would think that way,” Waver considered. He thought about how there had been a fair amount of people in Fuyuki who looked down on him for being a foreigner. Some things never do change. 

 

“Well,” Waver laughed, “I suppose more people would have a problem with your relationship with Hephaestion than with your beautiful Persian wives.” 

 

A laugh died on Waver’s lips as Rider stood to his intimidating height and turned to tower over the boy. “What do you know of Hephaestion?”

 

He didn’t sound angry but he was very serious. Waver swallowed nervously and sat up. “I, uh, just know that you two were, um, very close.”

 

Rider stared at him for another moment, then smiled. “We were,” he sighed sitting down at the end of Waver’s bed. 

 

Waver pauses for a moment. “Did you love him?” he asks quietly.

 

“Oh yes,” Rider smiled, “With all of my heart.”

 

“And you loved your wives?” Waver asks cautiously. 

 

“Very much so,” Rider confirmed. “Why do you ask?”   
  


“It’s just…” Waver started. He wasn’t sure how to continue. “Did you love Hepaestion the same way you loved your wives?” 

 

“Not the same way, no,” Rider mused. “The relationship between a king and his wife is different than the relationship between a king and his advisor. Of course, they were all very different people. You cannot love two people the same way. That doesn’t mean that one relationship is more important than another. Love can be different and still equal. It’s quite beautiful.”

 

Waver squirmed a bit. That was interesting but didn’t quite answer the question he was trying to ask. “I meant, uh…”

 

Rider looked at him quizzically. Waver felt pink tinge his cheeks. Rider seemed to suddenly understand something and smiled. “You’re asking if my relationship with Hepaestion was physical?”

 

Waver’s face jumped from pink to bright red. He opened his mouth to object but looked into Rider’s eyes and realized there was no point. He nodded.

 

“Yes, my love for Hephaestion was physical. It was everything. He was the Patroclus to my Achilles. He was the other half of my soul.”

 

Waver said nothing, just listened to his own heart pound.

 

“Why are you asking so many questions?” Rider asked. He was casual, but he said it in a way that made Waver suspicious he knew the answer already.

 

“N-no reason,” he stammered.

 

Rider smiled at him. He leaned forward towards the boy. “Any other questions?”

 

“So you loved women?” Waver asked, hesitantly.

 

“Yes,” Rider answered, scooting towards the boy and leaning closer.

 

“And you made love to women?”

 

Closer.

 

“Yes.”

 

“But you also loved men?”

 

Again closer.

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you m-made love to men?”

 

Rider was now inches from his face. Waver bit his lip nervously. His mouth had gone very dry.

 

“Would you like a demonstration?” 

 

Rider brought his lips to Wavers and Waver tried very hard to stay calm.

 

Rider was a very attractive man. That was unavoidable. He was almost adonis-like in beauty. He was tall and broad shouldered and muscular. Waver could see why women (and apparently men too) would throw themselves at his feet.

 

Waver knew he was gay. He had waited for years for the right girl to come along and steal his heart, but at 19 he had given up on waiting. He could look at a girl, a woman and see her beauty. He wasn’t blind. When he had met Saber and her Master, he knew they were both beautiful, in different ways but both exquisite. 

 

However, neither compared to Lancer, who was one of the most beautiful men Waver had ever seen. He moved with grace but also power. The mole on his cheek made it almost impossible to look away from his face. Waver felt his heart pound around Lancer in a way that was not just fear. 

 

So it was not because Rider was a man that kissing him was so earth shattering to Waver. It was because Rider was Rider.

 

Sure, Waver might have enjoyed kissing Lancer, but it wouldn’t have meant anything. He barely knew him. It would be a purely physically interaction. With Rider it was so much more. Rider was the man he stayed up late planning strategy and making conversation with. The man who fought for him and routinely saved him life. The man who he respected and cared for and loved.

 

He loved Rider. 

 

Waver suddenly realized that Rider had stopped kissing him. He had been so lost in thought he had not even noticed his Servant pull back.

 

“If you tell me to stop,” Rider said gruffly, “I will stop. But otherwise I am going to continue.”

 

Waver nodded blankly in response. Rider smiled and leaned forward to kiss the boy again. This time it was not a soft bringing together of lips. Rider pushed his mouth firmly against Wavers. It wasn’t forceful, but it was powerful. He brought his hands up to Wavers head to weave his fingers into the boys hair. 

 

Waver was a little out of his depth. He had never done this with anyone before. It was nothing like what he’d seen on shows and in movies. Of course it was different watching it and experiencing it, but it was more than that too.

 

When couples made out on the television, it seemed like one partner was always giving and one was receiving. Most of the time it was a man kissing a woman, though sometimes it was a woman kissing a man. Even when it was a man and a man or a woman and a woman (which was exceptionally hard to find without dipping into unsavory media), someone was kissing and someone was being kissed. 

 

When Rider kissed him, he felt like a part of it. He wasn’t sitting there, letting himself be kissed. He was kissing Rider as much as Rider was kissing him. His Servant would push forward into his mouth, but also pull back and draw him in. He was teaching him without commanding him. 

 

Rider had guided Waver’s hands to his waist, and Waver, growing more confident, slid his hands under the fabric of Rider’s shirt. 

 

Waver swore he could feel Rider grinning as they moved their lips together. Rider, not to be outdone, slipped his own finger under Waver’s sweater and broke apart just long enough to pull it over the boy’s head. 

 

“Why do you wear so many layers?” Rider complained, beginning to fumble with his buttons. “I can understand wearing layers of armor into battle, but must your casual clothing be so complicated?”

 

“It looks professional,” Waver countered, “I’m a proper mage now, I need to dress like one.”

 

“Then why do you have only one suspender over your shoulder?” Rider asked, snapping it, “And the other hanging by your waist?”

 

“It’s fashionable!” Waver exclaimed, though he looked embarrassed. He watched as Rider slid the suspender off to hide his red face.

 

“I do not understand today’s fashions,” Rider sighed. He finally managed to unbutton Waver’s dress shirt and pulled that off as well. 

 

“What, can you really not take five minutes to remove my clothes?” Waver asked sarcastically. “Are you that desperate for my body?”

 

Rider surged forward again to take Waver’s lips in a demanding kiss. “Yes,” he breathed. “I am. You drive me mad sometimes, boy. Do you even know how long I’ve wanted you?”

 

Waver blushed and looked away. “Yeah right,” he grumbled. He crossed his arms, suddenly feeling very exposed and self conscious. Why would someone like Rider be interested in someone like him? What about him was so alluring?

 

Rider chuckled and gently guided Waver’s face to meet his. “You doubt that I want you, boy?” he asked, voice low and husky. He grabbed Waver’s hand and pulled it to rest of the front of his jeans. “And now?”

 

Waver froze. Rider let go of his hand, but Waver kept it on his Servant’s crotch. Rider was hard. He could feel the larger man’s dick straining against the denim of his jeans. Was that really because of him? He rubbed his hand slowly up and down over the bulge. 

 

Rider groaned. “Careful, boy. You keep that up and I may not last long enough to show you what real love with a man is.”

 

Waver was incredibly embarrassed but also more turned on than he had ever been before in his life. He dragged his gaze away from Rider’s clothed erection and met his eyes again. His servant was staring at him so intently, he almost looked away.

 

“We wouldn’t want that, now would we,” he said with a smile. He withdrew his hand. Instead he gripped the hem of Rider’s shirt and pulled it up over his head. (He had to strain up on his knees to manage it but Rider didn’t tease him about it so Waver pretended it hadn’t happened.) Waver ran his hands up and down his Servant’s chest, mapping out every hill and valley in his mind.

 

“Planning out your next brilliant strategy?” Rider hummed. Waver smirked and leaned forward to press kisses along his neck and collarbone. 

 

Rider allowed Waver to explore his body for a little while longer, but eventually grew impatient. He pulled his Master off of him. “Boy,” he huffed. “Have you not been listening to me? You’re driving me mad with all this flirting and teasing.”

 

Waver grinned. “Would you prefer I stop? I could just go to bed.”

 

Now it was Rider’s turn to smirk. “I was thinking I could take the lead for a moment. Why don’t I show my Master the respect he deserves?” And his hands went to unbutton Waver’s pants. 

 

Waver felt his stomach drop. Making out was something he could handle for the most part. This was different. This was sex. Of course he knew they were going in that direction. Rider had said as much. Waver had even touched his erection, though through his jeans. He was a 19 year old boy, for God’s sake. This should be normal. He should want this, be excited beyond belief. And yet he was terrified and he couldn’t quite understand why.

 

Rider had dismounted the bed and settled on his knees on the floor. He maneuvered Waver’s hips so he could kneel between the boys legs. He looked up and saw the apprehension on Waver’s face. 

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Rider asked, sounding concerned.

 

Waver bit his lip and shook his head. “I’ve just… never done this before,” he admitted. It was more than that but he couldn’t possible explain to Rider something he didn’t understand himself. 

 

Rider smiled kindly at him. “Just relax,” he encouraged. “Enjoy yourself.”

 

Waver nodded and tried to smile back, though it still looked strained. Rider seemed satisfied and slid down Waver’s pants and underwear to his ankles. Waver’s erection popped free of its confines and bobbed around his navel. Rider took it in his hand and brought his lips to the head. He looked up at Waver.

 

Waver was blushing and avoiding his gaze. “You may want to watch this,” Rider teased. “I think you’ll enjoy my performance.”

 

Waver swallowed. He was still nervous, but then Rider closed his lips around the head of his dick and suddenly Waver wasn’t so nervous anymore. 

 

Waver had gotten with his own hand before, and that was nice, but this was so much better. The wet heat was overpowering. Rider slid his mouth down Waver’s cock until the whole thing was sheathed within it. He worked up and down the length, licking and sucking. And God, the sight of it. Watching Rider suck his dick was absolutely breathtaking. Waver couldn’t break his gaze away. 

 

“Rider,” Waver gasped as Rider did something truly magical with his tongue.

 

“Yes, Master?” Rider mumbled around his dick. Waver groaned at the vibrations. 

 

“God Rider, I’m so close,” Waver moaned. In the back of his mind, he thought he should be embarrassed about cumming so soon, but when you have a man like Rider sucking your dick, there’s not much you can do.

 

“Go ahead,” Rider told him. “I want to taste you.”

 

Those words were what brought him over the edge. Rider wanted him. He needed him. He was desperate for him. That was the hottest thing he could imagine.

 

“Rider!” Waver called out as he came. 

 

Once his orgasm had washed over him, Waver fell gracelessly backwards, just barely avoiding bashing his head against the wall. Rider swallowed and wiped his mouth and laughed. He stood up and joined Waver on the bed. Waver took a moment to compose himself as best he could before slowly pushing himself back up into a sitting position. 

 

Suddenly, the embarrassment he had ignored before came rushing back to him. Waver went very red and began stammering, “Rider, I, I’m sorry, I didn’t, didn’t mean to, I mean, we were going to, going to, and then I-”

 

Rider laughed again and clasped the boy’s shoulder. “You were wonderful,” he boomed. “I wanted you to see the beautiful love between men and I think you did.”

 

“Yeah but…” Waver started, looking down embarrassedly. He looked over to Rider and remembered that he was still waiting for release. He was probably painfully hard. “I didn’t do anything for you! Don’t you want....?”

 

“I don’t want anything you don’t want to give,” Rider assured him. 

 

Waver took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself, and climbed into Rider’s lap. “What if,” he whispers into his Servant’s ear, “I want to give it?”

 

Waver was immediately embarrassed because it’s so cheesy and over the top and something he never thought he would say, but Rider seems to enjoy it regardless. He groaned and bucked his hips up into Waver. Waver ground his ass back down to meet him.

 

“Boy, what am I going to do with you?” Rider asked gruffly. 

 

“I can think of a few things,” Waver said coyly, kissing his cheek. He slipped down between Rider’s legs just as he had done for him. He had his hands on Rider’s zipper and was tugging it down when it hit him that he no idea what he was doing. He could play the part when it was just flirting and teasing, but could he really give Rider a blowjob?

 

He stopped and rested his hand on Rider’s thighs. “I don’t actually know what to do…” he mumbled, not making eye contact. 

 

“It’s okay,” Rider told him. “Do what feels right. I can guide you.”

 

Waver nodded. He pulled Rider’s cock out of his pants and it was  _ huge _ . Waver was not usually insecure about his dick. He was a pretty normal size for his height and build, but seeing Rider made him feel incredibly inadequate. 

 

“All men are different,” Rider told him, as if he could read his mind. “Besides, you are still growing. Don’t worry.”

 

Waver refused to look up at his Servant. So he had never sucked a dick before and his first partner was hung like a horse. He would get through it. He  _ wanted _ to do this. He pumped his hand up and down Rider’s length a few times but still felt lost and unsure.

 

“Boy,” Rider said. “Waver.”

 

Waver looked up at that. Rider never called him by him name. He sounded very serious. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. If you want to stop, we will.”

 

Rider’s face was filled with such raw emotion that Waver felt his heart melt. Rider cared so much for him. He loved Waver just as much as Waver loved him. That’s when Waver realized something. He wanted to have sex with his Servant and make Rider happy. But it wasn’t because he was horny and Rider was beautiful and right there. It was because he loved Rider. He wanted to be connected with him on every level that he could. That finally brought him a sense of calm. 

 

Waver slid Rider’s cock into his mouth. He couldn’t get much past the tip and even then his mouth was stretched uncomfortably. However, he kept going. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking the member. He pulled off and licked up and down the length. He pressed kisses onto it. When his mouth didn’t feel like enough, he used one hand, then two. Everything was covered in spit and precum and Waver honestly felt a little gross but Rider was definitely enjoying it. 

 

“Gods, boy!” Rider called out. He gripped the comforter beneath him, probably so he wouldn’t grab the boys head and force himself down his throat. 

 

Waver pulled back for a moment, panting. He looked up at Rider and they locked eyes. Rider smiled at him and Waver smiled back. His chest felt full to bursting yet he felt lighter than air. He loved Rider. He was in love with Rider. He couldn’t image wanting to be anywhere as much as much as he wanted to be right here right now.

 

“C’mere,” Rider grunted, tugging Waver up to a standing position. He brought their mouths together and it was erotic and romantic and absolutely perfect. Waver let his hands rest lightly on the sides of Rider’s face. 

 

Rider looked down and back up to Waver’s face. “Why don’t we try something else. You look like you’re ready to go again.”

 

Waver blushed. He was half hard despite having just cum. Rider patted his lap and Waver, still not quite sure what he was going to do, climbed up. 

 

Their two naked erections brushed together and Waver felt a spark of electricity run up his spine. Rider used one hand to pull Waver’s face down and cover his lips with his own. The other hand wrapped around both of their erections. 

 

Waver gasped into Rider’s mouth. Rider’s hands were so different from his own. Of course they were much larger. Being able to wrap around two dicks with one of them being Rider’s was impressive. His hands were rough and his grip strong. 

 

“R-Rider,” Waver panted. “It’s too much.” He was still very sensitive and the stimulation was pushing him very quickly back to the edge.

 

“Should I stop?” Rider asked. 

 

“Absolutely not,” Waver gasped. He was trembling and he felt so turned on he could explode. He really wasn’t going to last much longer. “Rider, I think I’m gonna cum.”

 

“Me too,” Rider grunted. His voice was strained and he was panting. Seeing his Servant come apart like this was what finally pushed Waver over the edge. 

 

This time when he came, Waver was so far gone that all he managed to do was gasp and writhe in pleasure. Rider’s hand was speeding up, as was his breathing. He was jerking them off quickly and erratically and just when Waver thought he would die of overstimulation, he stopped.

 

Rider said something in a language Waver couldn’t understand, probably Greek, and came all over both of them. 

 

Once his legs felt a little less like jelly, Waver climbed off of Rider and collapsed beside him. He leaned against the larger man and let his breathing calm to something resembling normal. 

 

“What do you think of the love between men?” Rider asked him, also still out of breath.

 

“I can see the appeal,” Waver said dazedly. Rider laughed a wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

  
  
  


Eventually Waver realized that he did not enjoy being covered in sweat and semen. He and Rider both made their way quietly to the shower and cleaned themselves off before returning to bed. Waver didn’t have the energy to change his sheets so he just stripped the bed and lay on the bare mattress. He could do laundry tomorrow. 

 

Rider climbed in bed beside him and lay down. It was a very tight fit but if Waver lay on his side draped over Rider, it wasn’t too bad. They lay in silence for a while.

 

“Rider,” Waver said eventually. “Do you… do you love me?”   
  


“Of course,” Rider answered, sounding surprised. “You are my Master.”

 

“Not as a Master,” Waver said, trying to put his thoughts into words. “Like… like your wives and Hephaestion.”

 

Rider turned to look at him. “I do not love you as I loved Hephaestion. Or Roxana. Or Barsine. Or Bagoas. I love you as I love Waver Velvet, my Master. There can be no other relationship like this one. Even if we part ways and find love with others, none will ever be quite like this. What we have right now is the only of its kind in the entire world. It’s strange and confusing and beautiful. I would have it no other way.”

 

Waver remained silent. 

 

“Do you not feel the same?” Rider asked.

 

“I love you with my whole heart,” Waver admitted. “I can’t imagine loving anyone else.”

 

“That isn’t how love works,” Rider laughed. Waver stared at him curiously. “Love is not a scarcity. The more you give the more you get back. You will love many people in your life, as friends and family and lovers. They are all different and all wonderful. I want you to fill your heart with so much love that it could fill an ocean and then find some more. I want you to be happy, boy, so don’t limit yourself.”

 

Waver considered this. “Then what about you? If something does happen and we can’t be together. You want me to love someone else?”

 

Rider looked at him in a way that was very bittersweet. “Yes, boy. I don’t want you to be held back by your love for me. Our love is a beautiful thing and I never want it to hurt you. If someday fate pulls us apart, I want you to move forward and live your life. All I ask is that you remember me, Iskandar, King of Conquerors.”

 

Waver nods. He could not imagine ever forgetting Rider. “And you’ll remember me too?”

 

“Of course!” Rider assured him, wrapping his arms around the boy. “I will never forget my Master, the brilliant mage and strategist.”

 

Waver considered telling Rider to let him go because being held like this made him feel small and vulnerable, but it also made him feel safe. Rider would never let anything hurt him. Instead he nuzzled closer into his embrace.

 

“I love you, Rider,” Waver said softly.

 

“And I, you, boy,” Rider replied.

 

“Do you think we can really win this war?” Waver asked, already beginning to drift off.

 

“I do, boy,” Rider said, stroking the boys hair as he fell asleep. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> They're married now. I don't make the rules.


End file.
